


Family Videos

by Lillian_nator



Series: Short and Sweet [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, No angst - yet, Video Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: The man behind the camera spoke up.“Alright boys, the camera is turning on in 3, 2, 1 - go!” Phil smiles, looking at his two oldest sons, Wilbur, and Techno, through the camera lens. “Wave hi to the camera boys!”“Hi camera!” The brunette waved, “My name is Wilbur, and I am 8 years old!”...Or, some home videos.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Short and Sweet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017712
Comments: 39
Kudos: 535





	Family Videos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【SBI/授权翻译】Family Video 家庭录像带](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584953) by [AnnaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown)



**Video Starting...  
Playing ▻  
Taken: 12.01.04 **

The film began, camera focusing on two boys, one with pink hair, and one with brown hair. They were playing with some sort of train set. The brunette was closer to the camera than the other boy. 

The living room seemed warm, filled by the light and warmth of the fireplace infront of the two boys. The couch behind them is littered with quilts and comforters, making the scene seem even more homey, and cozy. 

In the left corner, there seems to be a playpen, with a blonde baby laying down inside it. Every so often the camera glances in that direction, as to show that the videographer was looking towards the youngest. 

The man behind the camera spoke up. 

“Alright boys, the camera is turning on in 3, 2, 1 - go!” Phil smiles, looking at his two oldest sons, Wilbur, and Techno, through the camera lens. “Wave hi to the camera boys!” 

“Hi camera!” The brunette waved, “My name is Wilbur, and I am 8 years old!” 

A cheeky smile graced the brunette’s cheeks, giving Phil a soft smile, “Tell us about yourself Wil,” 

“Well,” Wilbur looked at Phil with big brown eyes, “I’m 8 years old,” He giggled. “I already said that Dad.” 

Phil ruffled the oldest’s hair, “Keep going, you’re doing so well Bud.” 

Wilbur listed facts about himself on his fingers, “My favorite color is Yellow. I am in 3rd grade. I really like reading Curious George. And I’m Dad’s favorite.” 

“Oh really?” Phil asked, amused with his eldest son’s antics. “You think so?” 

“I know so.” The boy giggled, looking back to his brother. “Techno, Techno it’s your turn!” 

Taking Wilbur’s hand, Techno looked towards Phil and away from the train he had been playing with. 

“Hello Camera.” Techno said softly, looking down. 

“Hey, Bud!” Phil knelt down to be on the 5-year-old’s level. “Do you mind telling me about yourself?” 

Techno shook his head softly, as he looked at his Dad. “My name is Techno. I am this many years old!” Techno held out his right hand, all 5 fingers stretched out. 

“That’s right, Tech!” Phil encouraged, watching the boy become more comfortable speaking to the camera. 

“My favorite color is, uh, red, but I think I might change it to pink. I am in Kindergarten! And, I, uh, I really like playing with my toys.” 

“Very good Techno!” Phil complimented the pink-haired boy, grinning from ear to ear. “Now, you gotta be a little quieter,” Phil lifted his hand to make a shushing motion with his mouth. “I’m going to go say hi to Tommy.” 

“Okay Papa.” Techno whisper yelled, going back to play with the trains with Wilbur. 

The camera shifts out of focus as Phil walks over to the playpen, where a blonde, 10-month-old baby, laid half-asleep, sprawled out across the mattress. 

“Hey Toms.” Phil says, as the camera focuses looking down on the boy, who was dressed in a reindeer onesie, to match the warmth of the house, and the festivities of the season. “Say hi to the camera.” 

The little boy waves at the device unsure, before looking back up at his Dad, with large blue eyes. Tommy gurgled a small bit, wiggling on his back. 

“How’d you sleep Bud?” A hand came into frame as Phil booped Tommy’s nose. The blonde boy stared at it cross eyed for a second, before using his left hand to grab onto Phil’s finger. His hand is so small that it barely wraps around his index finger. 

“I’m so proud of you for sleeping through your entire naps, you know?” Phil looked Tommy in the eyes, adoration dripping in his voice. 

The camera moved, lense adjusting it’s focus again, as Phil seemed to place the camera on the mantelpiece still recording. Phil was now in frame, picking up Tommy from the playpen, who still had a hold on his finger. The elder blonde, had clear bags under his eyes, tiredness plastered on his face. Stubble can be seen across his chin, and his hair was a bit of a mess, but if anything, it looked that way on purpose. However, despite his tired eyes, and messy hair, the adoration he had for his boys was apparent. Scooping Tommy up, he made his way towards the camera. 

“You are the only one out of my 3 boys to sleep through every nap, and all the night, without waking up before you turn 1!” Phil whispered to the blue-eyed-toddler. “How do you feel about being the most advanced, huh?” 

The blonde simply giggled again, poking Phil’s nose. Phil in retaliation, gently pressed his nose to Tommy’s, nuzzling the boy's face. The blonde continued giggling, getting louder. 

“I’m so proud of you Toms. You’ve come a far way, yeah?” He pressed a kiss to Tommy’s forehead. 

“Boys,” Phil started, not raising his voice too high, as to not disturb Tommy. “Come say goodbye to the camera!” 

Wilbur rushed over, tripping over toys, and his own two feet, Techno in tow, holding tightly onto Wilbur’s hand. 

“Bye Camera!” Wilbur laughed giddily, waving at the machine. 

“Bye Bye!” Techno added, smiling cheesily, with his eyes squinted shut. 

“Say bye Tommy,” Phil whispered. 

The boy simply made incoherent noises, before waving briefly at the camera. 

Phil gasped, “Good Job Tommy!” 

**Video Ending...  
** Paused ▻  
Taken: 12.01.04 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> As always, if you have anything to say, say it down below! 
> 
> Again, I will post 2 chapters tomorrow so that I am caught up. 
> 
> I hope you like this idea :)
> 
> HERE IS THE PROMPT LIST: https://twitter.com/amooniesong/status/1331702805934043137


End file.
